Setsuna sa Yorimo Tooku E
by Hideki45
Summary: What happens when Shinmeiryuu wants Setsuna back? How will Setsuna deal with this problem? a Setsuna x Konoka x Negi fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first negima fic. Takes place around the end of the semester of class 3A. It's a Setsuna fic : ) Hope ya guys will like it.

* * *

**Setsuna-sa Yorimo Tooku E**

**Chapter I**

"I hope my class will like it," Negi said as he made his way through the busy street in Shibuya, carrying a huge paper bag containing numerous little colorful packets. The English teacher had decided to buy gifts for his students as they had improved in the final term exams.

"_Isn't that Akira-san?"_ He thought, eyeing at the familiar figure coming in his direction not far away. _"Why is she dress in gi and hakama and carrying a katana?"_

"Akira-san!" Negi greeted as he met her.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you have got the wrong person," The swordswoman replied politely, placing her hand on his head. "Take care of yourself out there."

Continuing his way, Negi kept looking back, wondering at the swordswomen who looked exactly the same as his student. "Well in this world, there are a lot of people who look alike," he remarked and crossed the road.When he took one last glance at the girl, screams across both side of the road were heard.

"LOOK OUT, KID!" a man shouted.

"Huh?" Negi blurted and stopped in the middle of pedestrian crossing and looked at the man puzzedly.

"YOUR LEFT!"

Turning his head to the left, there was an incoming truck less than 15 meters away from him. "WE ARE DEAD THIS TIME, ANIIKI!" Chamo cried. Before Negi could take any action, there was a gust of strong wind and he felt he was being scooped away from the spot.

As the little wizard opened his eyes weakly, he found himself in the arms of the swordswomen he met a moment ago.

"Are you all right?" She asked. "That was dangerous, you know?"

"Yes… Thank you for saving me…"

"By the way, may I know where is the Mahora Girls Dormitory located?"

* * *

"_Setsuna-chan, when you grow up, you will help Motoko-neesan run Shinmeiryuu together," Tsuruko said as she patted the 5 year old Setsuna. "Okay?"_

_Setsuna nodded._

_Motoko smiled at Setsuna._

"Ah!" A meditating Setsuna gasped, waking up from a dream of her past. Realizing it was getting dark, she got out from the base of the waterfall and headed to the riverside which she left her belongings. Changing her gi and hakama to school uniform, she packed her things up and quickly left for the dormitory, where she would have her dinner with Asuna, Negi and of course her precious ojousama.

* * *

"I'm back," Negi greeted as he entered 'his' room. 

"Welcome back!"

"Ah! Why is everybody here?" Negi asked surprisingly, removing his shoes and putting them on the rack.

"They are here to celebrate our exam results," Asuna replied bluntly.

"Erm, if you guys don't mind, we have a guest today," Negi announced and then motioned the swordswoman who was waiting outside to come in.

"Akira?" Everybody's remark was uniform.

"But Akira is over here," Ako said as she pointed out the swimming club member sitting next to herself. The girls looked at the swordswoman and then at the Akira.

"That must be Akira's onee-san!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"I don't have an older sister…" Akira replied.

"Since when have you found yourself a partner, Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked slyly, stirring everybody's interest up.

"What!" Ayaka jumped out of her seat.

Upon seeing the confusion, the swordswoman walked up to the crowd.

"I am Aoyama Motoko of the Shinmeiryuu," She said and gave a bow. "Is Setsuna-chan…"

* * *

"Ojousama, I'm back!" 

"Konoka-chan went back to Kyoto this afternoon," Asuna replied.

"Setsuna-san, you have a guest," Negi moved aside where he was seating, revealing the Shinmeiryuu goddess to his student.

"Setsuna-chan," Motoko greeted, placing the cup of warm green tea she was drinking back to the coffee table. "How are you doing?"

"Motoko senpai?"

"Thanks to Aoyama-san, I was saved from speeding truck which nearly ran over me," Negi added as he scratched the back of his head.

"Negi-bozu is unfortunate, nee?" Kaede remarked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Negi sensei?" Ayaka rushed to the little wizard's side quickly, and felt his forehead. "Do you remember the car number? I will sue him on your behalf!"

Soon the girls began to surround their teacher nosily.

"I am glad you have caring and cheerful friends around you, Setsuna-chan," Motoko spoke again, breaking the little uproar easily like 'death glasses' Takahata sensei. "Leading a student life must be fortunate and carefree."

"Well, it's not totally true," Setsuna replied. "What brings you here, Motoko senpai?"

"I'm here to bring you back."

"Back?" Everybody repeated that doubtful word and burst into a state of anxiety. "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

"But it is still early, Motoko senpai," Setsuna tried to remain calm since the sudden appearance of her senior. "I still have to continue my studies and practice my kendo here."

"Don't worry, I have arranged another school in Kyoto for you," Motoko smiled, stood up and walked up to Setsuna. "Shall we go?"

With that, she dragged the reluctant smaller being towards the exit.

"_Nooooo… It's going to be over once_ _I stepped out the door…"_ Setsuna thought in despair as she struggled to free herself from the Shinmeiryuu goddess. _"Argh… Guess I have no choice but to give this a shot…"_

"Negi sensei," Setsuna whispered and motioned him to come over to her side. The blushing Mahora kendo girl then rose and hooked her arm around his tightly. "I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED WITH NEGI SENSEI!"

The girls' jaws dropped and their time went dead after hearing the shocking announcement. Nodoka, who could not take the blow, fainted, leaving her two best friends Haruna and Yue desperately reviving her. Makie's expression turned disappointed but was comforted by her sports group friend. Evangeline smirked, as though she has seen through the plot. Ayaka was trembling with anger, hating herself not good enough to be chosen by the welsh boy. Asuna's face was bright red; her pride was beaten by Setsuna's brave and straightforward confession.

Motoko paused. "Really?" She responded and brought her thumb up. "All right, you do not need to go back."

The girls collapsed once again.

"What is this all about, Setsuna-san!" Negi asked panicky. Surrounding the 'couple' were Asuna, Kazumi and Chamo. The rest were still in a lost of the situation.

"I'm sorry Negi sensei, I didn't expect senpai to come so early," Setsuna whispered, stealing a glance of Motoko who returned to her seat and consumed her tea. "Because I was raised up by the Shinmeiryuu, Motoko senpai's sister had always see me as a special person and she felt that I was the suitable one who could help Motoko senpai in running the dojo when I am older…"

"_That's why Aoyama-san is here to bring Setsuna-san back…" _Negi thought.

"But my skill… is far behind Motoko senpai's…" Setsuna added as she joint her hands and prayed. "If a Shinmeiryuu warrior gets married, she can be excused for such official duties… Negi sensei, please help me in this role play for 2 days, onegai!"

"Don't worry, Setsuna-san," Negi replied assuredly as he beat his chest, "As your teacher and friend, I will try my best to help you!"

"Hahaha, I wouldn't be surprise if this role play would eventually turn out to be a real marriage," Kazumi chuckled and winked at Setsuna. "Negi sensei is so cute and handsome, it's natural for any girls to fall for him nee, Setsuna?"

"KAZUMI-SAN, I ALREADY HAVE KONO…"

Setsuna's face turned crimson realizing what she had just said, resulting more teasing from Asuna, Negi and Kazumi.

"All right, please spare Setsuna-san, Kazumi-san, she's already flushing," Negi said and before he could continue, Motoko interrupted.

"Negi sensei."

"Yes, Aoyama-san?"

"Since Negi sensei and Setsuna-chan is a couple, I'd like you to give Setsuna-chan a kiss now. Just to show me that you love her."

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed.

"But Aoyama-san, it is not nice to kiss in front of everyone," Negi refused, waving his hands in protest.

"That's right, Motoko senpai!" Setsuna added supportively.

"Is there such a law saying you can't kiss in the public?" Motoko glared. Setsuna felt that she had been shot right in her heart.

"ANIIKI, GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KISS!" Chamo whispered to Negi and Setsuna. "JUST TAKE IT AS ANOTHER PACTIO SESSION!"

As Setsuna and Negi looked at each other, they could feel their cheeks getting heated up. With Chamo's encouragement, they nodded determinedly.It was not a big problem for the two of them as they have kissed before during the probationary contract. They just felt anxious since it has been a long time since they last did that.

"Are you ready, Negi sensei?" Setsuna asked for the last time and she lowered herself so that their eyes were leveled.

"Yes, Setsuna-san…"

"_Forgive me, Ojousama…"_ Setsuna thought, as her hands began to reach for Negi's cheeks. As she drew his face nearer, she could feel his warm breathe and her heart began to skip even faster than before. _"Does this feeling show that I like Negi sensei…" _Setsuna thought. With the Mahora cheerleaders and some other girls supporting them, she finally met his gentle soft lips.

"PACTIO!" Chamo danced around the 'couple' happily even though they were doing one.

"That was a good kiss!" Motoko applauded delightedly. On the other hand she felt a little embarrassed. Back when Tsuruko came to Hinatasou, she could not even have the courage to kiss Keitaro and landed a punch on him instead. To further confirm Setsuna and Negi was a couple, the Shinmeiryuu goddess passed them a towel each. "Negi sensei, Setsuna-chan, why don't you two proceed to bathe together like you usually did?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Negi and Setsuna went to the bathhouse as told so as to avoid suspicion from Motoko. It was not another obstacle to them since they have naked encounters with each other during the Kyoto school trip. The Mahora kendo girl even helped her teacher to wash his hair in appreciation of his help earlier on. 

"Thank you Negi Sensei, I'm safe at the moment," Setsuna said as she scrubbed Negi's hair gently.

"It's the duty of the Magister Magi to help anyone in need," Negi replied humbly.

"Motoko senpai is one of the people I respect the most beside Negi sensei… She is strong both inside and outside… Ojousama's life had been endangered in the past, because of me… I am weak… I wish I could become like her one day, so that I can protect the one I love and everyone around me…"

"Setsuna-san, I believe you can do it! I… No… Everyone will always be at your side to support you."

"Thank you, Negi sensei…" Setsuna said, blushing lightly as she rinsed the foam of shampoo off Negi's hair. "Right now, we will have to role play properly for one more day…"

"Role play?" Spoke a third voice.

"Motoko senpai!" Setsuna exclaimed after knowing the Shinmeiryuu goddess had just stepped into the bathhouse.

"So everything you said from the start was a lie?" Motoko asked, as her eyes began to narrow, sending chills down to Setsuna and Negi spine.

"It's not like what you think Motoko senpai…" Setsuna tried to explain.

"Aoyama-san, please hear us out," Negi added in.

"It's all right, Setsuna-chan…" Motoko who was looking down, replied coldly and pulled the demon sword Hina out of its black sheath, sending a gust of strong wind over to Setsuna and Negi. It was not demonic aura from the blade as it was already destroyed long ago, but her own anger and bloodthirstiness. "I'm going to punish you…"

"Isn't Aoyama-san supposed to be graceful and elegant, Setsuna-chan…" Negi asked fearfully when the Shinmeiryuu master's bangs were lifted up by her bloodthirsty aura, revealing a pair of demonic looking eyes like Hijikata Toshizou (shinsengumi vice commander).

"This is her true self when she gets serious…" Setsuna answered as reached for her Yunagi and pushed the wizard aside. "Negi sensei, please get yourself out of here before you are being drag in."

"But… I want to help you… Setsuna-san…"

"I appreciate your kindness… but this is my battle..." Setsuna said and unsheathed her nodachi and stood in ready stance. "Please leave now… I don't wish to see you injured…"

Motoko then moved off with a powerful speed that she had instantly 'disappeared' from the spot.

"ZANKUUSEN!" Setsuna cried as she released the ki in a circular fashion to cut the approaching swordswoman. The Shinmeiryuu goddess had dodged the attack by leaping high up in the air and landed behind her junior. Setsuna turned around quickly and launched another sword technique. "ZANGANKEN!"

"That was a nice attempt, Setsuna-chan…" Motoko said as she appeared on Setsuna's back again. "ZANKOUSEN!"

Reacting to Motoko's sudden attack, Setsuna blocked it with her Yunagi. But it was too strong for the junior high to handle, and she was sent crashing back. Motoko then walked over to Setsuna

"Your swordsmanship has deproved a lot… And I can't believe you even lie to your own senpai," Motoko said, putting the Hina Blade back to its sheath as she looked at the fallen younger being. "Setsuna-chan, from now on, You are no longer part of Shinmeiryuu. You are obliged to live as a normal school girl. Good bye."

As Motoko left, the Yunagi broke into half. Negi quickly rushed to her side.

"Yunagi…" Setsuna sobbed as she collected the broken sword. "What should I do now…"

"Setsuna-san, please get hold of yourself!" Negi tried to cheer his student up. "It's not a bad thing to live as a normal school girl… You have me, Konoka-san, Asuna-san and everyone! Konoka-san will be sad to see you in this state…"

"Negi sensei…"

"Or would Setsuna-san like to be engaged with sensei?" Negi chuckled and gave a sheepish smile, without realizing the consquences of his joke.

"Do you mean it, Negi sensei…" Setsuna asked weakly as she finally brought her tearful face up to meet Negi.

Negi's jaws dropped.

_to be continued_

* * *

A/N: well that's chapter 1, how is it : )


	2. author's note

A/N:

Thank you evryone who has been supporting this fic though it's partially unoriginal.

Will try to squeeze something out using what i have read. Can't deliver chapter 2

at this moment as i will be leaving for my ship with effect 4th July for 6 months. So i

will try to post something when i have get back and clear my exams.

hideki


End file.
